starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
4B-EG-6
A entrada do databank para os droides de energia série GNK estabelece que todos os droides medem 1,1 de altura. Como Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary estabelece que 4B-EG-6 é um droide de energia série GNK, ele deve ter tal altura. |massa = |genero = |sensor = |blindagem = Verde |armamento = |equipamento = |planeta = |habitat = |dieta = |idioma = |membros = |era = |afiliação = *Resistência **Rede de espionagem droide da ResistênciaStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded }} 4B-EG-6 foi um droide de energia série GNK de cor verde que diligentemente serviu à Resistência durante seu conflito com o grupo conhecido como Primeira Ordem. O droide estava estacionado na base da Resistência no planeta D'Qar, onde mantinha o equipamento da instalação, servindo secretamente também como membro da rede de espionagem droide da Resistência. No ano 34 DBY, 4B-EG-6 estava esperando nas zonas de pouso da base quando os caças X-wing T-70 da Resistência retornaram vitoriosos da Batalha de Takodana e depois da Batalha da Base Starkiller. Quando a Millennium Falcon deixou D'Qar para viajar ao planeta Ahch-To, o droide de energia estava entre uma multidão de membros da Resistência que viram a nave estelar decolar. Biografia O droide de energia série GNK designado 4B-EG-6 foi usado pela Resistência durante seu conflito com o ressurgimento político e militar do grupo conhecido como Primeira Ordem. O droide foi estacionado na base de operações da Resistência no planeta D'Qar, onde trabalhou diligentemente para manter o equipamento da base, tendo apenas intervalos de manutenção periódicos. Ele também foi classificado e secretamente serviu como um membro da rede de espionagem droide da Resistência executada pelo droide de protocolo C-3PO, reportando o que via e ouvia ao subordinado de C-3PO, PZ-4CO. No ano 34 DBY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas estabelece que os eventos de , que inclui a aparição de 4B-EG-6, toma lugar no ano 34 DBY. quando o Esquadrão Azul de caças X-wing T-70 retornaram do combate contra a Primeira Ordem no planeta Takodana, 4B-EG-6 tendeu a uma de suas naves imediatamente depois que aterrissaram na base de D'Qar na baía de aterrissagem oposta a do cargueiro leve YT-1300 conhecido como Millennium Falcon. Em seguida, moveu-se para o Preto Um, o caça estelar X-wing do Líder Preto Poe Dameron. O droide estava mais uma vez presente na baía em frente a zona de aterrissagem da Falcon quando os pilotos da Resistência retornaram a D'Qar após destruirem com êxito a superarma da Primeira Ordem, a Base Starkiller. Quando a catadora de lixo Rey deixou D'Qar abordo da Falcon a fim de viajar para o planeta Ahch-ToStar Wars: Complete Locations pouco depois, 4B-EG-6 estava de pé com seu companheiro droide da Resistência B-U4D sendo verificado por outro membro da Resistência antes de ambos os droides se juntarem à grande multidão que se reuniu para agitar a decolagem do cargueiro. Características Como todos os droides de energia GNK, o 4B-EG-6 tinha 1,1 metro de altura e era fabricado pelas Indústrias Autômato. Foi construído com um par de pernas para poder andar até onde era necessário e fornecer energia com seu gerador de fusão interno. Era de cor verde com marcas vermelhas no painel frontal e uma faixa amarela no painel traseiro. Nos bastidores 4B-EG-6 apareceu pela primeira vez em , lançado em 18 de dezembro de 2015. O droide não foi identificado no filme, mas seu nome foi revelado em Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary, um livro de referência escrito por Pablo Hidalgo e lançado em conjunto com o episódio VII. No curta animado não-canon Star Wars Blips "Fan Droids," lançado em 3 de setembro de 2017, 4B-EG-6 e vários outros droides da Resistência são mostrados assistindo uma projeção holográfica mostrando as explorações passadas do droide astromecânico R2-D2. Eles então ficam extremamente excitados quando o próprio R2-D2 passa por eles, com o droide GNK ficando tão animado que parte do seu painel frontal explode, fazendo com que caia de costas. Aparições * *''The Adventures of BB-8'' Fontes *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' Notas e referências Categoria:Droides de energia GNK Categoria:Membros da Resistência Categoria:Espiões